A Day To Remember
by CatherineJane1-5-1-5-1-5-1-5
Summary: This is a fanfic about Jester and Jane, as well as Pepper and Rake. I have tried my best to keep the characters 'in-character', and use their speech. The rating of "T" is not for language, but for understanding of the content of the story.


Jane and the Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own "Jane and the Dragon" or the theme song to their television show.

A Day To Remember

Jester awakened early, like every other morning, and prepared himself to go to the kitchen area to eat breakfast with his friends. He walked through Rake's lovely garden, and to the top

of the stairs. He stopped when he saw Rake and Pepper together, talking. From Jester's spot on the stairwell, he can see a flower hidden behind Rake's back. Jester smiles at Rake's

enthusiasm for Pepper, for it is clear to him, just as well as everyone else, that the two shy people are in love. Many times before, Jester, Jane and Smithy have witnessed this. Every time

Pepper trips or falls, Rake is quick to catch her and he holds her for a moment longer than needed, they have all seen how they look each other in the eyes, then quickly glance away.

And, once again, Jester sees Rake pull the flower from behind his back and present his gift to Pepper. Jester looks silently on as Pepper takes the flower with delight and smiles and

laughs cheerfully.

"Here you go Pepper, this is the best flower from the bush!" Rake says softly.

"Ohhh, thank-you Rake, this one certainly is beautiful!" Pepper exclaims.

Jester suppresses a small laugh as both Rake and Pepper turn pink in the cheeks, and an even bigger one when Rake turns red from a hug from Pepper.

_'I'm surprised! Rake is hugging her back! For once he is not stunned, unable to move!' _Jester thinks to himself. He watches as Pepper gives Rake a small kiss on the cheek and shyly turn

away, back to her cooking.

"I saw that." Jester says, making himself visible.

Rake and Pepper quickly turn to face the stairs. They glance at each other and turn bright shades of pink once again.

"Here you go Pepper, this is the best flower from the bush!" Jester smiles as he imitates Rake.

"Hey! I do not speak with so high a voice as that!" Rake pauses. "Do I?"

Jester laughs. "Ohhh, thank-you Rake, this one certainly is beautiful!"

Pepper puts her hands on her hips and says, "Jester! There is no harm done in a compliment!"

Jester continues to mock them, and blows Rake a pretend kiss, laughing.

"And what if we mocked you?" Pepper says, seemingly undeterred.

Jester stops abruptly. "Mock me? Ha! I am a jester, hence the name and silly outfit!"

"What I think Pepper means Jester, is to mock you about Jane." Explains Rake, satisfied with his understanding.

"Jane? Whatever do you mean?" Jester asks, half-joking.

"Oh dearest Jane! You look wonderful today! How was your sparring with Gunther? I am quite jealous of him, he gets to spend so much time with you!" Pepper says, her hands folded

near her face.

Rake laughs and says, "Oh dearest Jane! How I love you so! Ballads of unrequited love I sing, and I sing them because of you!"

Pepper and Rake laugh as Jester rolls his eyes. "You know that is ridiculous!"

"Not so funny now, Jester, right?" Pepper states.

"It's only funny when it doesn't happen to you!" Rake follows.

"At least what I say about you is obvious and true! And, I did not intend to rhyme that time…then either!" Jester rambles.

Pepper laughs slightly, and continues to prepare breakfast for herself and her friends. Soon again, Jester, Rake and Pepper and joined by Jane and Smithy.

"Good morning everyone!" Jane says happily to her friends as she sits at the table to eat Pepper's wonderfully prepared breakfast.

"Did you best Gunther?" Jester asked, before he realized what he had said in front of Rake and Pepper. They both glanced at him knowingly.

"Of course!" Jane exclaimed. "Maybe tomorrow you should come watch us!"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yes, of course, I'll be there Jane!" Jester said.

"Wonderful!" Jane said. "Oh, actually, maybe a different day then that, tomorrow all I must do is patrol in the early morning! And Pepper, this breakfast is quite delicious!"

"Oh, yes, that will do!" said Jester, slightly disappointed.

Jane nodded her head at her best, human, friend.

"Why thank-you Jane! Eat up now, for you need your strength to become a knight!" Pepper replied.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Jane said as she took in another mouthful of egg.

Everyone helped take their dirty plates and mugs down to the kitchen with Pepper, before heading toward their separate plans for the day.

"I must be getting back to my forge!" said Smithy.

"Here! Take an apple for Pig!" Pepper called as she tossed an apple towards Smithy.

"I must be on my way to my lessons with Sir Theodore." said Jane. "I may need an apple too Pepper."

"Do you have a pig too?" Jester asked comically, "Wait, wait! How silly of me to ask such a question! For Gunther! Of course!"

Jane laughed aloud. "You are quite right Jester! I must be on my way! I will see you later everyone!"

"Oh Jester," said Pepper once Jane had left. "You know how to amuse Jane quite well!"

"That is my profession!" Jester said matter-of-factly. "Well, not amusing solely Jane, as such, but everybody!"

"Mmhmm." Pepper said.

"I have to tend to my garden, I shall go now." Rake said, he nods his head at Jester, then looks to Pepper. "Goodbye Pepper."

"Goodbye Rake." Pepper replies.

"In the name of everything high and noble, it isn't as though you will never see each other again!" Jester cried out.

"I know Jester, but all the same I'll miss her." Rake said quietly.

"I'll miss you too Rake." Pepper startled him, for she was standing close behind.

Jester laughed into his hand when Rake turned pink.

"I really must be going now!" Rake scurried out of the kitchen. Jester remained sitting on a table.

"And what do you have planed to do for today Jester?" Pepper asked kindly.

"I do not know for sure, I have nothing planned." Jester replied simply.

"Why not visit Jane after her lessons?" Pepper offered.

Jester looked at her, and she was trying to hide a smile. After carefully phrasing his sentence, Jester asked Pepper a question. "Pepper, I was simply wondering, do you…do you love

Rake?"

"Of course I do Jester, I love every one of my friends!" Pepper answered.

"No, I mean, do you 'like-like' him?" Jester explained, using the term that Dragon used.

"Oh…well, do you think he 'like-likes' me?" said Pepper, avoiding the question.

"I am positive. He would do absolutely anything for you Pepper!" Jester told her.

"Really? Do you think that Rake would do anything for me?" Pepper stopped sweeping the kitchen floor.

"Indeed!" Jester said.

"Well, if you must know, I do love him." Pepper said with a smile, "But please don't tell him!"

"Why not? He loves you too after all!" Jester said.

"Just because." Pepper stated with a smile on her face. "He should hear it from me, not a boy in a silly hat who is in love with a certain only lady-knight!"

Jester lightly laughed, and nodded his head. "Do you think that I love Jane?"

"I think so. Everybody else around the castle thinks the same as I." Pepper replied as she continued to sweep the floor.

Jester paused at this news. "Is it really that obvious?" he then asked quietly.

Pepper went over the Jester who was sitting on the table. "Oh Jester, do not be discouraged! I can not think of anyone for Jane to love other than you!"

"But Pepper! What if she does not love anyone?" Jester asked.

"She loves somebody, I am sure of that. I am also sure that it is you. The both of you are always laughing and having so much fun together! Do you know how she looks at you Jester?"

Pepper continued to ramble, without letting Jester say anything, but he was content listening to her, her words gave him a new hope.

"Do you remember when everyone thought that Gunther and Jane were courting?" Pepper asked. Jester nodded his head. "Do you remember after the whole ordeal?"

"I do." said Jester.

"Well, I am sure you remember when you called Jane pretty, what was it you said? 'What a pity, for a face so…pretty.' She looked at you with such surprise and content, but of course,

you had turned away to hide the color in your cheeks. " Pepper said. Jester started to turn red as he nodded his head. "Well, she winked at you, and Dragon assumed that she had 'went

on to Jingle Boy'. Did you realize how she didn't deny it Jester?"

"No, no I didn't! Thank-you Pepper! You truly do know how to make someone more lighthearted!" Jester ran off and while he was halfway up the stairs, he called back to Pepper, "Rake is

a very lucky person!"

_'I do so hope that Jane is finished with her lessons!' _Jester thought as he made his way to Jane's practice arena. As he was rounding a corner, he ran into Gunther and fell to the ground.

"Watch where you are going _Jester_!" Gunther sneered.

"Oh, uh, sorry Gunther!" Jester scrambled up from the ground without Gunther's help.

"Hmm, yes. And where are you going?" Gunther asked.

"Does it matter to you Gunther?" Jester asked quizzically.

"Well, no…" said Gunther.

"Exactly!" Jester said as he rushed past Gunther, and over to the far wall, where he waited for Jane to come from Sir Theodore's quarters of study.

Jane came from her lessons moments later, while Jester was juggling against the wall. He continued to juggle as Jane walked up to him.

"Hello Jester!" Jane said cheerfully.

"Hello Jane!" said Jester happily. He dropped the stones he was juggling with as they started to walk away.

"What have you done today?" Jane asked.

"Well, for most of the day Jane, I was in the kitchen with Pepper." answered Jester.

"Oh! Were you helping her?" Jane asked.

"Not exactly…it is more of the other way around!" Jester said.

"I see…I think." Jane said.

"Yes." Jester stated.

"Jester, you have not been to the mountaintop much have you?" Jane asked after a moment.

"Only once or twice was I in Dragon's cave, when we followed the map we found." Jester remembered.

"Oh, yes. Well, how would you like to come up there with me, to look at everything? The last time that we were there, we didn't have any time to see the view! Maybe tomorrow Jester?"

Jane asked intently.

"Yes! Of course!" Jester thought that he may be a bit eager, so he continued his ramblings, "That is, if I'm not too busy…doing…uh, something else!"

"Wonderful!" Jane exclaimed. "I have to go now, Jester, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Jane!" Jester called after her.

***********

"Dragon!" Jane called. "Dragon!"

"Here Jane!" Dragon called back after her as he flew down from the sky.

"That was a good landing Dragon! Splendid!" Jane told her friend.

"Of course it was! Have I ever had a bad landing?" Dragon asked, then paused and said, "On second thought , do not answer that!"

Jane laughed aloud as she climbed atop Dragon's neck. They flew up to Dragon's cave, and in moments, they were sitting inside, looking at the runes scratched into the stone of the

walls.

"Jane, I know I often pester you to come with me to uncover the secrets of the runes, but I have not watched the cows in almost seven days, may we do it now?" Dragon asked

hopefully.

"You big lizard, it is night, you know as well as I do that I cannot see so well as a dragon!" Jane laughed.

"But I could breathe fire!" Dragon insisted.

"Dragon! You would scare away the cows!" Jane said.

Dragon looked away, pretending to be forlorn. Suddenly, he heard a pitiful 'moo!'.

"Moo!" continued Jane. "Good enough for now?"

"Needs work." Dragon said, laughing. They sat in silence long while after the sun had set.

"Jane," Dragon said, "Do you truly believe that there are other dragons out there, somewhere?"

"We have had this conversation so many times before! Of course there are! And these runes will help us find out where they are!" Jane threw her arm s in the air.

"What if there's only one left, besides me that is?" Dragon said.

"We had better hope that it's female." Jane said under her breath.

" What?" Dragon said.

"Nothing!" Jane said quickly.

"Hmm. Well, I hope it is a female Jane," said Dragon, "you need not tell anybody of this, but I wish to, uh, 'like-like' someone…"

"Oh!" Jane said. "That so sweet Dragon!" said Jane.

"Sweet?" Dragon said, rolling his eyes. "Must I say this again? Jane, Dragon's are not 'sweet'; they are fearsome!"

"Love is not fearsome." Said Jane. "Well, actually, it is."

"How so?" Dragon asked.

"Well…" Jane thought. "It can be uncertain, and it is also quite possible that the person whom you love does not return your love for them. That is called unrequited love."

"Yes, yes, I do believe that I've heard that before, Jingle Boy has said it before!" Dragon mused.

"Why would Jester be speaking of unrequited love?" Jane asked.

"Oh! I fully understand now!" Dragon said.

"What?" Jane said.

Dragon stared to speak excitedly, and laugh slightly. "Remember when you and Gunther were courting?"

"Dragon! We did not court! You very well know that I have no romantic feelings whatsoever towards him!" Jane told him defiantly.

"Okay, okay. Well, one of the nights of that predicament, I was flying by your tower, and I heard Jester singing a lovely song. I told him it wasn't very funny, and he replied 'Songs of

unrequited love seldom are.'"

"Oh…" said Jane thinking.

"Does that mean that he loves you Jane?" Dragon asked.

"I do not know for sure, maybe…" Jane said.

"Do you love him?" Dragon asked.

Jane paused. "I do not know."

"Why not?" Dragon asked another question.

"Well, there's no point really, he does not love me!" Jane stated.

"Are you sure Jane?" said Jane, "I think he does."

"Why?" this time Jane asked the question.

"First of all he looks at you funny." Dragon said.

"He's a jester Dragon! He looks funny anyways." Jane said.

"But he follows you around like a lapdog!" Dragon insisted.

"He is my friend! And he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself!" Jane said.

"Do you Jane? Do you love him though?" Dragon asked again.

Jane was silent.

"You always look at him the same way he looks at you. He puts your happiness first and you never like to be mad at him of all people."

"Well, maybe…" said Jane. "You see? That is why it is frightening! Not knowing if someone loves you back!"

"I see now." Said Dragon.

Jane yawned. "I must be going off to bed now." Dragon took down to her tower.

" Good night Dragon!" Dragon leaned his head down for Jane to kiss him goodnight.

"Good night Jane." said Dragon as he flew off.

Jane stood outside her tower a moment longer. She stood in the quiet looking up at the starry sky, thinking. She then heard some beautiful music and singing. The singing was too

muffled for her to correctly hear the words to the ballad, but she could clearly pick out the sound of Jesters lute. Jane climbed down the stairs. She knocked on Jesters window and the

playing stopped. Soon, Jester came to his window and opened it, surprised to see Jane there.

"Oh! Hello again Jane!" said Jester.

"Hello Jester! Can I ask you a favor?" Jane said.

"Of course, anything for you, Lady-Knight!" Jester happily replied.

'_Yes, I guess he would do much for me…' _Jane thought. Then she said aloud,"I know it's a bit of a chilly night, but I was wondering if you could keep your window open tonight for me?"

Jesters eyes opened wide and his cheeks turned red. He turned his head slightly and rubbed his neck.

"Oh!" exclaimed Jane, as she blushed slightly as well. "So that I may hear your music and your beautiful voice Jester!"

"Of course!" Jester laughed.

"Thanks Jester!" Jane said. "Good night!"

"Good night Jane. Sleep well, my lady!" Jester said.

"You as well…_my_ Jester." Said Jane teasingly.

_'Oh! Bad choice of words Jester!' _Jester scolded to himself although he smiled.

Jane then went to bed, falling asleep to the ballads of Jester.

**********

Jane woke up early that morning to finish her patrol duty before the day truly started. Her lessons were moved to tomorrow with Sir Theodore. Dragon and Jane settled down to the

outside table, where Pepper had just placed their breakfast. Jane sat down next to Jester.

"That was splendid playing last night Jester!" Jane whispered in Jesters ear.

"Why thank-you Jane!" Jester whispered back.

Jane smiled at him, and he kindly smiled back. She glanced at Dragon, and she saw a foolish smile on his face. She rolled her eyes at him as she ate her porridge.

"Jester, are you able to come to Dragon's cave today? I am done my duties until tomorrow." Jane said.

"I am! I cannot wait for it!" Jester said.

"Would you like to leave after breakfast then?" Jane asked.

"Ahem." Dragon cleared his throat. "You did not ask me if Jingle Boy and you could ride on my back and go to my cave!"

"Oh, sorry Dragon! I was wondering if Jester and I could go to see your cave, well, your mountain really. The only times he's been there, hasn't been for, well, sightseeing. We were going

to see it today. Do you mind?" Jane quickly said.

"Are you _both_ going to ride on my back?" Dragon asked.

Jester looked slightly worried. It was not that he was afraid of flying, but that he was looking forward to spending time with Jane. Solely Jane.

"Actually," started Jane, to Jesters relief, "I was thinking that we could take the horses, and see the scenery on the mountain as well…" Jane explained.

"Well, I don't see why I can't let you see my mountain. But unfortunately, I will not be there to grace you with my presence." Dragon said.

"Smithy?" Jane asked.

"Yes?" answered Smithy.

"Will you prepare two horses for Jester and I?" Jane asked.

"Of course!" he replied.

"Come on Jester! Lets go pack lunches for ourselves!" Jane said, standing up from the table.

"Yes, surely!" Jester said.

Smithy went to the stable to prepare the horses for Jester and Jane. The two going on their small voyage went down into the kitchen to pack their food.

"Rake, did you enjoy your breakfast?" Pepper asked.

"Of course Pepper! I always love your cooking!" Rake answered.

"Thank-you." Pepper said.

"Pepper, I must say," started Rake, "You look as pretty as a peach today."

Pepper blushed lightly and sat down next to Rake. "Thank-you again Rake."

"You are quite welcome!" Rake responded.

"You look handsome today as well Rake." Said Pepper.

"Do you truly think so, or are you just saying that?" Rake asked.

"I truly think so!" said Pepper. "I've always thought so!"

"Yes?" Rake said.

Pepper nodded her head.

"Oh, Pepper, I have a new flower I would like to show you!" Rake said excitedly.

"Of course, may we see it now?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, yes! Come with me!" Rake said, as he went to a far corner in his garden, with the sunlight casting dark shadows over the colorful plant.

"They do not need much sunlight, so I placed them here, where the light is darker." Rake explained.

"Fascinating!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yes! And, guess what I have figured out? It is quite difficult in this corner for anyone to see this!"

"That is why I have not seen this beautiful flower before!" said Pepper.

"Indeed!" said Rake.

"So Jane can not even see us here?" Pepper mused.

"Not easily, no!" exclaimed Rake.

"How interesting!" said Pepper. "The space is awfully small, will you have to move the plant when it grows?"

"Well, I just may have to move the plant, thank-you Pepper, I hadn't thought of that." said Rake thoughtfully.

"Of course Rake, anything to help you." said Pepper.

Rake smiled and stood up close to Pepper. "I see what you are talking about now Pepper, the space is quite small!"

(During Pepper and Rakes previous conversation, at the same time as them.)

"Just look at them there Jester!" said Jane as she looked out one of the kitchen's windows.

"Where, I don't see them!" said Jester.

"They're quite hard to see! They're in the darkened corner over there, chatting away!" said Jane.

"You know, Pepper told me that she loves Rake." Jester said.

"Oh really? Should you be telling me this Jester?" asked Jane.

"Well…she only said not to tell _him_…" said Jester as he scratched the back of his neck.

"_Jester_!" Jane said, laughing slightly. "Did you find this out while Pepper was helping you? You were talking about love?"

"Well, yes." said Jester reluctantly.

"Why would you need help with romance Jester? You're charming." Jane implied.

"Why, thank-you very much Jane!" said Jester, wonderfully happy.

"You are welcome Jester!" said Jane. They continued to watch Rake and Pepper in the garden.

(Continuing from when Pepper and Rakes' conversation left off.)

"At least we know each other well, or this would be terribly uncomfortable!" said Pepper.

"Oh, yes." said Rake uncomfortably.

"Rake?" asked Pepper.

"Yes Pepper?" replied Rake.

"What do you think of me?" Pepper asked shyly.

"I think that you are more beautiful than the Queen, but please, do not tell her that!" whispered Rake. "Also, your cooking is the best in the whole kingdom! Your hair is the loveliest in all

the lands, and your voice makes me quite happy, because I know you are near!" Rake stopped because he feared he had said too much to Pepper. He saw that she was turning red.

"Thank-you very much Rake!" said Pepper. "You are too kind." She threw open her arms and hugged Rake tightly but gently. She lifted her head from his chest and smiled happily. Rake

looked down and her and smiled back. Clumsily, he hugged her back. He brushed aside a strand of her long hair.

"Yes Pepper, you are quite beautiful." said Rake.

"And you are handsome beyond all possibility!" said Pepper.

Rake nodded and smiled. At that moment, they had realized that they were still holding onto each other, but neither bothered themselves to let go of the other. Rake raised one of his

hand to Peppers face and lifted it slightly. He looked into her soft eyes. Quickly he bent down his head and kissed her lips softly. He pulled away and let her go.

"Sorry Pepper!" said Rake. "I shouldn't have done that!"

"No, no, Rake!" said Pepper. "Rake, I wanted you to…"

"Really Pepper? You speak the truth?" Rake said surprised.

"Yes Rake, I love you." Said Pepper.

"I love you too Pepper!" said Rake, astonished. He carefully hugged Pepper again and kissed her forehead.

(Kitchen)

"Do you see that Jester!" said Jane.

"Yes…there is only one shadow I see now." Jester mused.

"Do you think they kissed Jester?" asked Jane.

"Yes. And, I would not be surprised at all!" said Jester. "Pepper had kissed him on the cheek before."

"Has she? Oh how delightful! I guess she is not _so_ shy after all Jester!" said Jane excitedly. Then, "Jester! Quick, get down, they're coming, get the food and come up the stairwell!"

Jester and Jane hurriedly ran up the stairwell. They passed Rake and Pepper coming down into the kitchen. As they left to go wait for Smithy in the yard, Jester called out, "I saw that

too!"

"_Jester_!" Rake and Pepper called out in unison.

"Yes? Oh, and one last thing before we leave!" Jester yelled to them.

"And what may that be?" asked Pepper.

"Now that the both of you are courting, I doubt that it would be appropriate for you both to be alone together…in the kitchen…so close to each other!" said Jester.

"Jester!" laughed Jane. "Must you embarrass them?"

"Yes Jane! I must! Let's go!" said a laughing Jester.

Jane laughed aloud and ran towards the yard. When the two reached their point, they sat on the two swings, while Smithy prepared their horses.

"Jane, just to let you know, I have not ridden a horse in a while, so stay close by, in case I fall!" Jester said.

"Of course you silly thing!" laughed Jane.

"Your horses are ready!" said Smithy.

"Than-you Smithy!" said Jane. "Lets go now Jester! To the cave!"

"Yes! To the cave!" repeated Jester.

Jester and Jane mounted their horses.

"Jane, I do so believe that my horse has lost it's head!"said Jester.

Jane started to laugh loudly. "Jester! You – you are on your horse backwards! You step on with your left foot!"

"Oh!" Jester laughed shortly as he righted himself. "I knew that! I knew that!"

"Of course you did!" laughed Jane.

Jane and Jester started to make their way up the mountain.

"Watch it now, you both alone in the cave!" called Rake from behind a wall.

"You really shouldn't have teased them Jester!" laughed Jane

"Sorry Jane!" laughed Jester.

They continued on their way up the mountain, complimenting the beautiful flowers and trees. Soon, they reached Dragon's cave.

"Here we are Jester! Take a look at the view!" said Jane.

"How amazing! Champion view Jane!" said Jester.

"Yes indeed!" said Jane.

"It is almost as beautiful as….umm.." started Jester. "as beautiful as…"

"As Rakes garden?" offered Jane.

"Or, you." smiled Jester, looking at Jane.

Jane looked at Jester, eyes wide, "Really, Jester?"

"But of course!" said Jester.

"Oh, thank-you Jester!" said Jane.

"Any day Lady Knight!" exclaimed Jester. "Will we eat our lunches now?"

Jane laughed. "Mind naturally on the food I see!"

"Yes, naturally indeed." said Jester.

Jane and Jester sat down on the rocky ground in front of the opening to Dragon's cave. They pulled out their bags of food, and took out bread and cheese. They started to eat their

lunches.

"Do you know, Jane, why Dragon could not come here with us today?" asked Jester.

"No, I do not, but it's quite fine that he is not here for once. He is wonderful company, but at times, he can get very protective of his cave. It is his home after all." explained Jane.

"I see," said Jester, "so we cannot enter his cave then?"

"Well, no. I think that it would be best for us to wait full permission to enter where he lives!" Jane told him.

"Oh I see." said Jester. "Jane! I have a song for you! I wrote it about you and Dragon!"

"Yes Jester? That sounds wonderful!" exclaimed Jane.

"And it is!" stated Jester as he started to sing the song he had written. "If only you could sing Jane, the main part of the song is written as though you were supposed to sing it!"

"I guess you are out of luck then!" Jane said, laughing.

"This would be the part I should sing;

'_There once was a lady in waiting,_

_Let's call her Jane,_

_That girl wasn't ordinary…' _"And here is where you would sing."

'_no way for me, a lady stuck in waiting,_

_I'd rather battle fire-breathing dragon's_

_I knew I could prove that a girl could me a knight,_

_Though my friends all laughed at me,_

_But I wouldn't be discouraged and I trained in secret,_

_Then the dragon pinched the royal prince and everyone was freakin',_

_So I went alone, to the dragon's home,_

_To slay the dragon…._"Here is where the two of us would sing";

'_hey, now, hey, now, now, Jane and the Dragon are best friends now!'_

"you again now, then us, then you again!"

'_dragon's sweet he let me save the young then,_

_Then the king, made me a knight's apprentice!'_

'_hey now, hey now, now';_

_With Dragon's help I'll be a knight someday….."_

"Well, that's it I guess!"

"Jester, that was lovely! A champion song for sure!" Jane said, delighted.

"Why thank-you Jane, lovely compliments!" Jester replied.

Jester and Jane ate a little dessert that they had packed. They drank the small bit of water they had brought.

After a while, Jane asked thoughtfully, "Jester, you realize that you have not told me about your problem?"

Jester said, "I do not have a problem! What are you talking about? Have I lost one of the bells on my hat?"

Jane laughed as Jester attempted to see the bells on his hat without taking it off. "No, no Jester!"

"Then what?" asked Jester, smiling.

"Why you were talking to Pepper this morning?" asked Jane.

"I just…uh, I was just wondering if she loved Rake, is all…" Jester quickly said.

"I do not believe you!" said Jane, and laughing, she grabbed Jester hat from his head, revealing his blonde hair. "Tell me or I'll hide your hat in dragon's cave, somewhere where you will

never find it! Not in centuries!"

"Well, Jane, I do not believe that I will ever live to be centuries old!" Jester said with a laugh.

"_Jester_!" Jane said, laughing.

"Give the hat back first and I'll tell you why I went to Pepper!" Jester suggested!

"No! Tell me first and then Ill give you your hat back!" Jane offered.

"Knight's honor?" Jester asked as Jane backed away into the cave, where neither thought it was best to go without Dragon there.

"Knight's honor." Jane said solemnly. She then ran swiftly into the cave. "Come and get your hat Jester!"

"Fine Jane!" said Jester running after her.

Jane was holding the hat above her head. "Tell me first!"

"Jane!" Jester said.

Jane was in a corner of the cave. "Please tell me Jester!"

"I'm frightened of it though." Stated Jester.

_'Frightened, why?'_ thought Jane. _'He went to Pepper to ask her if she loved Rake. They were talking about love….oh.' _she thought silently as she remembered her previous conversation with

Dragon. Love was what was frightening.

"I'm frightened of it too Jester." Explained Jane.

"But how can you possibly know what I am talking about?" Jester asked quizzically.

"I believe that Dragon and I had a similar conversation last night. Well, possibly." Said Jane.

"Oh, I see." Said Jester.

"So go ahead, tell me then." Jane prompted.

"Okay then. Jane. I went to see Pepper because I wondered if she loved Rake. Then , only because I was teasing her earlier, she asked if I loved you. That is all." said Jester reluctantly.

"Ah, and what did you say to her Jester?" asked Jane as Jester approached her, all the while grabbing for the hat in her hands.

"I told you why I went, was that not the deal?" Jester said.

"Oh! Maggots! I guess you are correct Jester." Jane said as she handed him his hat back, and he placed it his head.

"Thank-you." said Jester.

"Will you tell me anyways?" asked Jane hopefully.

"Maybe. What were you and Dragon speaking of?" Jester asked.

"I, am not afraid to tell you, we were talking about you, Jester." said Jane, still in the corner.

"Me?" Jester took a step towards her. "Why?"

"Dragon was also wondering if you loved me. He also asked if I loved you." Jane stated.

Jester turned red, but he decided to be brave and ask her a question that meant much to him. "And what did _you_ say?"

"I said," said Jane, taking a breath, "I do not know if I love you Jester. I am frightened, for if you do not love me back, that would be an awkward predicament, would it not?"

"What if I did love you Jane?" said a shy jester.

"I would love you back I think." Said Jane, equally shy.

"Well, Jane, I did tell Pepper something else. I also told her," said Jester. "I love you too."

"Splendid Jester!" said Jane.

"Yes Jane! I love you." said Jester. He stepped close to Jane.

"I love you as well Jester." said Jane. She stepped close to him as well.

Jester and Jane stood in the corner of Dragon's cave. Silently, Jester walked a step towards Jane. She looked into Jesters kind grey eyes. Jester's eyes were filled with a soft love for her,

and his lips smiled at her pretty face. He studied her face for a moment. He took in her green eyes and flaming hair. Jane herself, looked at Jesters features. His eyes were quite beautiful,

they were filled with such emotion, she could read him like an open book most days. Small pieces f his blonde hair poked out from underneath his hat. His soft skin formed smile lines at

his mouth when he looked at her.

Jesters hand reached upwards towards Jane's face. He stroked her face gently and his eyes shifted over the features of her face in front of his. Jane closed her eyes, she knew what was

about to happen. Jester leaned forward carefully, wanting their long-awaited moment to be perfect. He gently pressed his lips against hers. He could taste the sweetness of their dessert

on her mouth. His other arm wrapped around her thin frame, pulling her closer to him. Jane felt the softness and the warmth from hid face as he touched her. She felt her heart jump

slightly. She pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Despite the sincerity of their moment, short and sweet was the description to their kiss. Their faces were close together, their noses just barely brushing one another's. Jester smiled and

picked Jane up of, one arm beneath her knees, the other behind her shoulders. Her spun her around a couple times, before laying her down outside the cave. Jester sat down next to

her.

Jane smiled at him tenderly. She once again looked at his soft grey eyes and smiling face. She saw how charming and how beautiful he was. Jane realized that she was overwhelmed by

his presence, and that never had she felt so close to someone in this way.

"Will we watch the sunset here?" she asked Jester.

"We very well could, but will we have trouble riding down the mountain?" Jester answered while stroking her cheek.

"Dragon could bring the horses down to their stables, they may get a bit spooked, but no harm should come to them." Jane said. "He will be back here soon, and I am sure that he will

take the horses for us!"

"Wonderful!" said Jester. "Look Jane! The sunset, isn't it marvelous?"

"It is Jester, it is." said Jane answered. They watched as the reds and pinks of the sky turned dark, and the moon and the stars came into view. Jane and jester shivered slightly. They

decided to move to the cave entrance until dragon came back. Continuously, Jester kept his arm around Jane. Once they were in the cave again, they sat down against one of the stone

walls.

Jane hugged Jester. , and he hugged her back. Both pulling away from their careful embrace, they faced one another again. Jester kissed her for a second time, and he felt himself melt

away with her. She carefully removed his hat to run her fingers through his hair, as he kissed her gently. Little did they know, they had an audience.

"Well, well, well, I am quite sorry if I ruin your special moment Jane, but I would much prefer if you did this elsewhere!" Dragon said imposingly.

"Dragon!" Jane gasped.

"Jane! And Floppy Hat! So it is true then, you do love him?" Dragon said loudly.

"Yes you big lizard. I know this may be a bit much to ask you, but while Jester and I pack our things again, would you be able to take the horses down to the stables?" Jane asked

quickly.

"You mean while you 'swap smoke' and be each others sweethearts! And yes, I can take the horses for you. Do not expect me to be quick though!" said Dragon slyly. He flew away

before either had a chance to comment. Soon enough, both horses were in their stables, after a slight spooking, and both Jane, Jester and Dragon were at their homes. Before Jane fell

to sleep, she climbed down the stairwell to knock on Jesters window. He opened it slowly, wondering who it was.

"Hello my fair lady!" said Jester when he realized who it was.

"May I ask you of a favor again?" Jane asked.

"Yes, you may." said Jester, smiling warmly.

"Would you leave your window open for me tonight?" she asked.

Jester turned red. "For what reason now?"

Jane quietly laughed. "Can I come in, to hear you sing, then I'll go back to my bed!"

Jester nodded his head and pulled Jane through his window. He shut the window again, and the two sat on the edge of his bed. While Jester sang his loveliest songs with his enchanting

voice, Jane leaned her head on his shoulder. Jester glanced at her lovingly. When Jane felt as though she may fall asleep, she lifted her head from Jesters body.

"Tired Jane?" asked Jester.

"Yes! It has been an eventful day after all!" Jane said.

Jester opened his window for her. "Good night, my sweet."

"Good night to you as well." said Jane.

As the new courting couple were parting, they shared another kiss. Jester did not want to let Jane out of his arms, and he did not want to see her leave, for fear it was a dream. But

seeing her face so close to his, he knew it was not, and he was content, as was Jane. With one last tight squeeze, they let go of each other, and went to their rooms. Jester made sure

to keep his window open, for Jane to hear his sweet singing as she fell asleep, dreaming of their wonderful day, spent together.


End file.
